


Keepsake

by SpaceHobo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, LukexRey, Older Man/Younger Woman, X-Wing Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHobo/pseuds/SpaceHobo
Summary: Rey has a request. Luke, of course, is loathe to deny Rey anything. No matter how embarrassing.





	Keepsake

Rey sat cross-legged on the bunk, the worn out ragdoll in its orange scrap fabric flightsuit clutched in her lap as she looked expectantly towards the bathroom where a not inconsiderable amount of ruckus was happening. 

“Oh for-” a voice swore out in frustration from behind the closed door. 

“Do you need any help?” she called, stifling a laugh.

“NO!” 

“Are you sure?!” 

“ABSOLUTELY.” 

“Are you going to be much longer?” 

There was an aggravated huff and the door cracked open.

“I look ridiculous.” Luke grumbled, one blue eye peering out from behind the slightly scuffed X-Wing helmet visor.

“Nonsense. Come on. Come out and let me see.” Rey prodded.

Luke pushed the door open and half waddled out of the darkened bathroom and into their shared quarters. He wore a faded orange X-Wing flight-suit and white flak-vest. The worn grey belt had been moved to the furthest setting and years of remaining in one place meant there was a lighter coloured bump in the webbing where the roller buckle had kept it sized for a younger man’s body. He’d managed to get the suit zipped, at least. Of that he was a little bit proud. Luke had left the gloves off and his mechanical hand flexed nervously as he stood before her, arms outspread for her appraisal. 

“Well?” he asked anxiously.

She looked him up and down, a secret smile playing across her lips as she inspected him critically. True, the flight-suit fit tighter than it had the day it had been issued and the flak vest barely closed across a chest that was more barrel than muscle, but the eyes behind the transparent orange visor were just as bright, just as piercing, and just as defiant as they’d been the day he’d flown down the narrow gulley of the Deathstar and made a one in a million shot. 

As a child, she’d fallen in love with the Luke Skywalker of the stories shared around trader’s campfires. She counted herself lucky that she had also fallen in love with the Luke Skywalker with lines around his eyes and grey in his beard, because that was _her_ Luke Skywalker. A man she had worked hard to get to know and who had worked even harder to keep her happy. 

“Where did you even find this thing?” he asked, tugging fitfully at the ill-fitting flak-vest.

“Leia.” Rey replied, completing a circle around him and stopping before him.

“She doesn’t throw anything away, does she?” 

Rey smiled in reply.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked again self consciously.

She ran a hand over his belly and chest, fingers playing in the ends of his beard as he looked down at her. 

“I think you look quite dashing.” she murmured.

“Well I don’t believe you, but thank you.” he replied, a flush of colour appearing on what she could see of his face. 

He removed the helmet, plunking it down on her head and tipping the visor back. She gazed up at him, both hands now resting on his chest. The depth of feeling in her eyes took his breath away. Every day he thanked the stars for the circuitous path his life had led because it had led to _her_. 

Luke leaned down and kissed his love, his helmet slipping back on her head. 

“So it still looks good, huh?” he said, voice rough with feeling. 

“Mhmmm….” she hummed, nestling her face against his shoulder. “But… It might look a little better on the floor….”

And then there was just a rustle of fabric, the jingle of a buckle, and the sound of a flight-suit being unzipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff piece to let everyone know I haven't died. 
> 
> Love you all in the Rey/Luke comm; especially my Discord beans. <3


End file.
